


A Siren And A Pirate Captain Meet - What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart

by green_piggy



Series: eirichel week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, CAN I BE ANY MORE OBVIOUS, F/F, and! that! is! valid!, eirika's a pirate captain, l'arachel's a siren, sometimes you meet your future girlfriend by her being shit at her occupation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/pseuds/green_piggy
Summary: After an encounter with a rather pathetic band of sea sirens, Captain Eirika is quick to befriend their leader - who has a keen interest in, of all things, tea parties.





	A Siren And A Pirate Captain Meet - What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for 'song' for day 4!  
> hope you enjoy!

“You  _ survived  _ my voice,” the siren wailed, her little fish tail wacking pathetically against the boulder she was sitting on. She had a beautiful tail, the colour of it shimmering between cerulean blue and a deep green, as if Eirika was peering at the ocean from above while traveling through it.

Right now, though, as gorgeous as she was, it didn’t change the fact that she was throwing an impressive tantrum.

She laid a hand on her forehead, the very image of anguish. “It’s terrible! Awful! I must hurl myself into the ocean’s unforgiving waves and let their judgement drown me!”

Eirika blinked. “You, ah,  _ really  _ don’t have to do that.”

“Oh, I'm only jesting, now.” She turned around to face Eirika, green eyes sparkling. “Do you really think I would drown myself over something like  _ that?”  _ Before Eirika could speak, she patted the space next to her. “Come down and sit next to me, will you? It's a beautiful day.”

She wasn't wrong about that. The seas stretched for miles on end, an island far on the horizon the only speckle on the horizon. Most of Eirika's crew had gotten off their ship for a rest and to stretch their legs; Eirika spotted Tana talking to another siren, one with bright pink hair that reminded her of coral under clear waves.

She shrugged and went over, her boots scraping against the moss and slickness of the boulder. With a sigh, she sat herself down next to the siren.

They had been, in all honesty, the least harmful creatures Eirika had ever encountered. Like all sirens, they had made an attempt to sing…

But the simple reality had been that this particular siren's voice, as beautiful as her appearance was, left a lot to be desired. It sounded more like a shipwreck in slow motion than an angelic song, and the rest of them hadn't been much better. It'd been easy enough to converse with them, and their friendliness was contagious.

“I don't think I ever introduced myself,” the siren said. She stretched out, the scaly skin of her stomach simmering in the summer sun. “My name is L'Arachel. I trust you know what I am?”

“A siren?”

“Indeed!” A wink. “Now may I ask the name of the human who is almost -  _ almost  _ \- as beautiful as I am.”

“I'm Eirika.” She smiled. “I must say, I wasn't expecting such…  _ friendly _ sirens to exist.”

A frown, swept away as quickly as it had come. L'Arachel flopped on the boulder, stretching her arms over her head lazily. “Ah, well. None of us see much point in harming humans if they're not hurting the sea. Not to mention that our singing voices… don't quite seem to have the effect they should.”

“A mystery, that.”

“Yes, truly.”

With a weary sigh, L’Arachel flopped her head against the boulder.

“Are you warm enough?” Eirika asked.

“Hmm?”

Truthfully, Eirika was more than warm enough, but L’Arachel wasn’t a human. She looked like one, to an extent, but sirens also spent the vast majority of their time under the waves. No doubt their bodies worked in a vastly different manner.

“I mean.” Eirika made a noise that was very difficult to put only a single emotion to. “You’re naked,” she said, weakly. “And you’re on the land.”

_ “You’re  _ the strange one,” L’Arachel murmured. “Needing fabric over your skin. Then again, we are from different cultures. It’s not unusual to you, is it? For example, I find it bewildering how you  _ can’t  _ breathe underwater, and you find it baffling that we _ can.” _

“...That’s a good point.”

The heat was sweltering. Sighing, Eirika sat up and lifted herself a little, shimmering out of her captain's coat. She bundled it up into a lump and rested it behind her, resting her head on it and wiggling about until she got comfortable.

She turned her head towards L'Arachel, who made a squeak of a noise and turned away. The tiny scales on her cheeks were a furious red.

“Something the matter?” Eirika asked, unable to hide her grin. With a small whistle, she lifted her arm and gave a perfectly innocent flex. “Ah, my body feels so sore.”

“Don't do that!” L'Arachel hissed. “You know  _ exactly  _ what it is you're doing!”

“I'm only stretching myself,” came Eirika's reply, her voice dripping sweetness. “Hmm, perhaps I should check my legs—”

_ “Do not!” _

Eirika burst out laughing, unable to help herself. L'Arachel was frowning sternly at her, but it was no time at all before it melted into a soft smile.

“Humour me, Eirika.”

“By what, taking off my leggings?”

“No, not like  _ that!”  _ L’Arachel weakly slapped her with a hand, her face quickly growing solemn. “The last ship that went past us… they seemed to have immense joy over something they called a ‘tea party’. Does such a thing actually exist? I’d love very much to attend one.”

“A tea party?”

“Yes!” She frowned. “Unless there is another name for it?”

“No, no. It’s just…” Eirika smiled. “It’s not the kind of thing I’d ever expect a siren to be asking about. Do you know what tea is?”

L’Arachel made a little  _ ‘hmph’.  _ “Perhaps you could stand to be a bit more open-minded!” She tapped her finger against her chin. “And, no, I don’t know what tea is. Isn’t it a letter?”

Eirika snorted. “Well, it  _ is,  _ but it can also refer to a type of beverage.”

“Ohh?” L’Arachel watched her with wide eyes. “Do tell me more. It gets rather exhausting gulping down nothing but salty water your entire life.”

“I’ve… never really had one myself. I’m not much for tea. But…” Eirika curled her arms over her knees and tucked them to her chest. “It’s very relaxing. You sit around with close friends and talk about anything and everything.”

“Oh… that sounds delightful.”

There was - something, about the whimsical tone of her voice, a quiet kind of lonely longing, that had Eirika saying her next words before she could stop herself.

“We actually have a tea set onboard, I believe.” Tana's brother had given her it as a parting gift, and then promptly said he'd string her on his bow if she damaged a single piece.

“Ah, perfect!” L'Arachel's tail slapped excitedly against the boulder. She didn't seem capable of controlling it, and, truthfully, it was absolutely  _ adorable. _

Eirika looked at her tail, then to L'Arachel's beaming face, then back to her tail again. Its furious, slightly wet smacking was the only sound save for the ocean's quiet waves.

“...Is there something on my tail?”

“It, ah, might be difficult to get you on the ship.”

“Oh, is  _ that  _ what you're worried about?” L'Arachel grinned. For a split second, Eirika thought that she was going to casually drop a bombshell like  _ “oh, I can change my tail into legs at will, don't worry!” _ .

Instead, L'Arachel awkwardly shuffled herself towards Eirika and rested a slimy hand on her bicep. The knuckles of her skin seemed scale-like, too. Eirika found herself absentedly tracing her finger over them, broken out of her reverie by L'Arachel's voice.

“You're a pirate, aren't you?” L'Arachel fluttered her eyelashes at Eirika. “So just steal me away! Carry me on your back! I  _ am  _ a beautiful princess, after all?”

A beat of silence.

“I,” Eirika began. She cleared her throat and tried again. “I am  _ not  _ strong enough to carry you.” Another pause. “And  _ are  _ you actually a princess? No offence intended.”

“My tail isn't as heavy as it looks, don't worry!”

“That's  _ not  _ my main concern…” So, not a princess.

“Pleeeeease?” L'Arachel clasped her hands together. “I've always wanted a tea party.”

“We could just bring down the tea set,” Eirika relented.

“No, no! It must be from the view of a ship! At sunset, too!”

Sighing, but smiling, Eirika stood and draped her coat over L’Arachel’s shoulders.

“Huh? What is this!?” L’Arachel tugged at it. “It’s so -  _ itchy!” _

“Not everyone is as amenable about nudity as I am. Keep it tied around you, please.”

_ “...Fine.” _

Eirika crouched down, her fingers sliding over L'Arachel's tail before finally managing to get a somewhat-decent grip. She stumbled when trying to stand, and her back was screaming from most of L'Arachel's weight crushing it, but she managed to get to her full height.

“...I  _ could  _ have just flopped my way up there,” L'Arachel said.

“That would be time-consuming and painful for  _ everyone _ involved.” Eirika grunted. “Come, let's go.”

L'Arachel brightened at once. “Indeed!” She thrust an arm out, pointing to the ship's sail. Her other arm held Eirika’s coat against her. The far sea was tinged with the first hints of sunset, a yawn of red across the water's endless expanse.

“Let us go!” L'Arachel called.

Eirika smiled and began her shaky walk towards the ship. “Indeed. To a wonderful tea party.”


End file.
